


it is the beginning

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Microfic, M/M, Microfic, Prompt Fic, technically not a microfic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: It begins withI love you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672870
Kudos: 34
Collections: November 2020





	it is the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt on @drarrymicrofic on Tumblr.

It begins with _I love you_. 

The _I love you_ comes after seventeen years of bullying, then pity, then distrust, friendship, and then finally, the confession. 

The _I love you_ comes after four shots, the brush of his hair, light and dripping in a parted sheet over his eyes, freshly cut to his cheekbones. It is an accident, an admittance. The end of the slow climbing build that had been consuming you for months, probably years, now. 

You cannot look away from him ever. He is all you see. His pale skin, his moles, his smile, his rolled sleeves, his pressed trousers, the back of his neck, the stray thread in his knitted jumper. He is all you see when you set coffee down on his desk in the mornings, circles under his eyes. He is all you see at pub night with your friends, when he passes you a Galleon from his back pocket and tells you to tip the poor uni student who's been serving all night. He is all you see when you go out with him one night, alone, when before you've gone with your friends. 

It is a long and slow process, and somehow you made it here. 

To a classy bar that he picked, four shots of alcohol in your body, and him. Sitting in front of you, laughing at something you said, and leaning in a way that makes you think it may not be all one sided. 

The _I love you_ slips out after all that. 

And yet, it is the beginning. 


End file.
